Fall Forest
|hardwood_vine= |sapling= |twig= |honey= |stone= |flint= |iron_ore= |cast_iron_drill_bit= |hemp= |plant_root= |berries= |berry_seed= |rapeseed= |mushroom= |saury= |tuna= |eel= |fire_ratfish= |red_snapper= |sharp_belly= |sole_fish= |hilsa_herring= |bighead_carp= |venusta= |turtle= |tilapia= |catfish= |puffer_fish= |grass_carp= |shrimp= |crab= |bone= |hide= |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |claw= |tenderloin= |grease= |beast_horn= |rugged_leather= |beast_tendon= |rugged_tail= |beast_blood= |bone= |rib_meat= |infected_blood= |claw= |grease= |beast_horn= |rugged_tail= |beast_blood= |beast_tendon= }} Fall Forest in LifeAfter is the very beginning of learn how to survive alone. The task Fall Forest Res. Pt and a minimum combat level 1 lead you in this beautiful forest. Fall Forest is the very beginning of your own life in this game. You will learn how to gather (Farming) your resources you need to build your own home, to make weapons or clothing. The second thing you will learn is how to accept new (dailies) Tasks. And how to survive with environmental problems, Infected and how to not starve. In the very beginning Falls Forest was known as Autumn Forest. Environment Thunderstorms in LifeAfter are an environmental event it happens sometimes while you stay in Fall Forest. It will heavy rain and after a time staying in the rain your Charakter will beginn to freeze. You can cure the cold by enlighten a fire in a safe house. Because a campfire will while raining not possible. Or you take some Buff food with you to cure cold. Or you simple avoid the cold by staying inside a safe house while raining. The cold debuff will slow your Charakter. Over a time it is possible to lost Health Point because of the cold. Watch out while the air is getting very enlighten. The second notification is that you will see an electrical circle on the ground and you will lost a lot of health points. You will recive a red message to leave this area. If you stay you will hit by a lightning. It will hurt a lot. File:Rain_Storm.png Thunderstorm Resistance Farming * Wood farming while stand in front of a Tree and hit the Tree with your Fists or with Tools to . * Stone farming while stand in front of a Stone and hit the Stone with your Fists or }with Tools to gather . * Animal / Infected / Humanoid Hunting while attacking with a or other Weapons. After killing the target go to them and gather with pressing the "Collect" button * Gathering while walking to the wanted resource like Berries and hit the "Collect" button. Farming while raining While raining you have the chance to gather Infected Infected in LifeAfter are a necessary part. You will find infected in every area in Fall Forest. At the Night stronger infected will spawn. That's why player with a lower combat level should stay inside a safe house in the Night. Special Infected Special Infected in LifeAfter a mini bosses in that game. You can find them on difficulty V area. He will give you combat experience new dollar and a lot of other resources after defeating them. Mutant Mutants in LifeAfter are the bosses. You will receive 4 notifications from Chris. He will lead you where do you need to walk and how much time is left until the boss Will spawn 5 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 3 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 1 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 30 Seconds= | source = LifeAfter }} Take the Helicopter to Fall Forest and walk to the big Grey dot. After arriving or the dot will change to a purple dot. Animals In falls forest you will learn how difficult the animals are. You can find them in Islands with difficulty I to NPCs Tasks Story Daily Events Map In your very first visit you will arrive in the Manor Island 1 Manor Island 1 earned the difficulty I. You will have one Helicopter Evac Point an no safe house. You can take the bridge in the north to visit a small island or the bridge in the East/South to move to Main Island with difficulty II. We got here a safe house to stay over night. The safe house can be found in the middle of the island. In North we can find the Helicopter Evac Point. If you searching for the Stronghold to fight the Infected Lair you will found the orange dot with two flags near East/South of this island. Or we go to the South to the next bridge to walk to Minor Island? ''' with difficulty III. The Helicopter Evac Point is on the top of a small mountain. In the tal you will find the safe house. Both are near the middle of this island. After walking straight in the direction west across the bridge we arrive '''Minor Island 2 with difficulty IV. The Helicopter Evac is on a mountain. You need to walk the way until you are in top of the mountain. Left from the Evac you will find the safe house. Head in the south to the next bridge will you bring to Infected Area with the difficulty V recommended combat level in this area is 15. With this combat level it will still hard to survive in this area. Try not to focused by the infected while you are along. You will sometimes see . He still hurt while you have a great combat level with good Armour. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests in LifeAfter are random chests they can be found in every map. You can find Map Specific Resources in the chest. Exploration In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 4 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 . And for every chest, you will get 1000 and some items like . In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Fall Forest. File:Fall_Forest_Treasure_1.jpg File:Fall_Forest_Treasure_2.jpg File:Fall_Forest_Exploration.jpg Stronghold Infected Lair In Fall Forest you can take the Stronghold Battle. These are an Team Event with an Team with minimum 2 Players. You need to escort to a cave and let a Bomb exploding. Escort the Expert to the Lair The Expert will start moving when you or your teammate are in the grey circle. The circle will change to blue and the Expert will start moving. Now you need to protect him by defeating the Infected. You will walk to break point where the Expert will start heal himself. Make sure to heal you too or to reload your Weapon. Guard planting the bomb After that you will move to the cave. Now you need to protect the Expert while he place the Bomb in the cave. Detonate the bomb You need to the infected into the cave and deploy the bomb by pressing the aktive button (Detonate) Reward 1 Star Reward= |-| 2 Star Reward= |-| 3 Star Reward= |-| 4 Star Reward= |-| 5 Star Reward= Exploit Fall Forest You can take the task Strongold Battle in Fall Forest and Sand Castle. After you finish that task you will receive feat. Now you can talk to Sparrowhawk near the Board and can exchange an Exploit. Leave You need to walk to the red Helicopter Evac Point on the map to leave Falls Forest. Before you can do that you need to transfer infected resources while sending it to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources they payed in the taxes will help your camp to grown up and will help you to recive some special Buffs. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. May you need to pay to sent more resources or use the storage and sent the leftover on a new day to you. Category:Places Category:Falls Forest Category:Fall Forest Category:Wood Category:Stone Category:Hardwood Vine Category:Honey Category:Berries Category:Rapeseed Category:Flint Category:Iron Ore Category:Plant Root Category:Hemp Category:Twig Category:Mushroom Category:Infected Blood Category:Meat Category:Bone Category:Rob Meat Category:Stronghold Category:Hide Category:Berry Seed Category:Autumumn Forest